Tangled, isn't always a bad thing
by raphiecandy3426
Summary: Rapunzel has lived in tower for over 13 years and he wants to get out, but he's to afraid to do it. Mother Saki won't let her leave no matter how much she begs and bargains for her freedom for just a day. Then a stranger comes and agrees to bust her, if she gives back the satchel he had with him. Who is this strange man and why is everyone him? Leo/Raph pairing Some Tsunami/Raph 2
1. How about a new little brother?

I do not own the Ninja Turtles or the characters from Tangled. I want them, but I can't have them. :'(

* * *

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Tangled Crossover in The Long Lost Princess

Chapter 1- You're all going to get a little brother

It was a calm day in the kingdom and the King and Queen had some very important news to tell their three daughters and one son. They made their way to the royal throne room and opened the doors slowly. The sound of laughter got louder as the door opened wider and wider. Once the door was all the way opened they saw their four children playing together as they should be. The King and Queen smiled when they saw this and lie down their heads onto anther's shoulders.

"They look so happy, my darling." says the Queen. The King nods and lifts his head to look down at her.

"Yes, indeed. But, I fear they may bombarded of with complaints and issues about our little surprise, wife." explains the King. The Queen chuckles and looks back at their children.

"They were always the "curious" type, my dear." says the Queen. The two look back at their children and chuckle as one. The children stop playing at the sound of someone elses' laughter and turn to see their parents standing in the doorway. The young boys' eyes widen and his smiles grows a few inches in length.

"Mother! Father! You have returned from the doctors'!" yelled the young boy in excitement. He runs up to his parents and hugs their legs tightly. The King and Queen smile down at their young son as their three daughters approach them as well.

"How was your visit, mum and dad?" asked the smallest girl, named Angela. She smiles up at them and her dimples pop out like marshmallows. The King and Queen chuckle at their youngest's expression and concern for them.

"It went well. Except for when the doctor insulted your mother and we had him thrown in jail for the rest of his miserable life." growls the King in anger. The children were shocked that someone would dare to treat their mother with such disrespect. But, they were glad he would never see daylight again.

You see, the King and Queen were rats, no offense but they were mutant rats. Their children, for some odd reason were mutant turtle tots. Lea, was the oldest at four, Donna was next at three, Ella was third at two and a half, Angela was second to last at two and a half as well, but was born four months after Ella.

Last, but not least, there was Donatello. He was the youngest out of all of them at exactly two years old. He was the smartest in the group and the most interactive next to Angela and Donna. He was a light sea green like Angela, but lighter still.

Donna had a light shade of yellow green, mixed with some forest green, like Ella, who was the darkest of them all. Lea, on the other hand was a mix of everyone's color. She had the most exquisite skin anyone could ask for.

The King and Queen were a different story though. Their fur was a combination of, black, grey, and brown. King Splinter had a little more black and grey tome to his fur though. And Queen Tera had more of a brown tint to her fur.

They guided their children up to their thrones and sat them in their laps. Lea, Donna, and Angela on King Splinter's knees and Don and Ella on Queen Tera's knees. They were their parents reason for living along with the kingdom they ruled over.

"So, what's da' big news, mom and dad?" asks Ella. Queen Tera looked over at King Splinter and he nods his head in approval or go ahead to tell the children the big news.

"Well, how would you kids feel if you had a new baby brother?" asks the Queen. The kids look at her if she's grown another head and just stare at her. Queen Tera looks over to King Splinter with eyes pleading for him to do something.

"Children, please answer your mother's question." commands the King. The kids looks from him back to their mother and open their mouths wide and take in deep breathes.

"THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" they scream in joy and jump off their parents knees and start to jump up and down in joy. The King and Queen let out a sigh of relief and look down at their children with smiles.

"I can't believe it, a new little brother. This is gonna' be fun." says Donna. The others nod in agreement and continue to celebrate the joy of the news they had just been told.

"Are we going to inform the entire kingdom, Mother and Father?" asks Lea, with a bright smile on her little face. The King and Queen nod their heads in a 'yes' motion and the kids squeal in excitement.

"Mother, Father, may I go to my room? I have to go the bathroom, all this jumping and yelling is making is putting pressure on my bladder." says Donatello. The King and Queen nod and he scurries out of the throne room as fast as he can, while the others continue to celebrate.

In Donatello's Room...

Donatello raced into his room and to his little station in the left wing corner of his five story room. 'It worked! They actually thought I had to go to the bathroom. How dumb do they take me for? I haven't gone to the bathroom since yesterday morning, I could hold it for years to come.' he congratulates himself for faking out everyone.

"A new brother. This is going to be awesome. We'll be the best of friends and I can teach him everything I know about everything." he says to himself and sits down at the little desk in the corner and starts to conduct his plans.

"I'm gonna' be the best big brother on the face of this planet, just you wait and see." he whispers and continues to write with a small smile on his face the whole time.

* * *

How was the way I wrote it? Could you see everything better or no? Do I have to make the lettering bigger, so it's not so small? Does it work better when I space it like this? Tell me, tell me, tell me, everything about how good and bad this idea was, please! I wanna' see if it's still worth writing in the end. :)


	2. The Big Plan and Flower

I do not own the Ninja Turtles or the characters of Tangled! Man, saying that gets old quick, doesn't it? :(

* * *

Chapter 2- Mother Kari's Magic Flower

Outside the castle walls...

An elderly woman walks along the shores of the ocean and sighs deeply. 'If only I was younger I could get to my secret place and plan.' she thinks to herself. She walks up the shore cliff and sees a beautiful flower, the colors of red, yellow, and pink. The petals spiked out into sharp points to the side, like a star.

"It's beautiful." she whispers to herself. She takes a few steps closer and kneels down in front of it. She looks at it with curiosity and suddenly realizes what type of flower it is. She smiles evily and strokes it softly with her bony fingers.

"It can't be, but it is. The Flower of Rahadon." she says with disbelief. She strokes it few more seconds before she pulls her hand back to her chest. She chuckles and remembers the song you are supposed to sing when you found the flower.

_"Flower, gleam and glow. Let, your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." _she sings. Her voice changes as she sings the song, as the act of the flowers magic, causing the user of the flower to return to the age of that which they desire.

"I will carry out my plan to take this kingdom as my own, but first I need to break it's heart." she says and starts to laugh like a maniac. She walks towards the woods, no one knowing she would be the cause of their greatest depressant.

* * *

I know this chapters short! The next one will most likely be longer, okay?! Don't pressure me, people! Just kidding. :)


	3. The Queen is sick

I do not own the Ninja Turtles and the characters of Tangled. I hate writing this over and over and over, it gets so annoying now.

* * *

Chapter 3- The Queen is very sick, little ones

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Lapse to 7 months later and the Queen is 8 months pregnant~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Queen Tera is laying in her bed with a ghastly look of sickness on her face. She had become worse since her second month of her pregnancy, but everyone ignored it because they thought it was normal for pregnant woman.

"I do not know how much longer I will last, my children." she rasps to the kids at the foot of her bed. The kids look at her with tear filled eyes and frowns on their faces.

"But, you're going to have our baby brother, aren't you mommy?" asks Angela in a lost voice. The Queen looks down at her with a sad smile on her face and shakes her head softly.

"You probably won't get a new baby brother, little ones. And, you'll probably have to get a new mommy soon, too." she says in a whispers. The kids eyes widen and the tears flow like a waterfall, nonstop.

"But, you can't leave! You're are mommy, not anyone else! A-a-and you'll have our baby brother, b-because you won't give up!" screams Donna, in tears. The Queen finally let's here tears flow when she hears these words and looks up at her husband.

"There is hope my love. The Flower of Rahadon, my love." she says in a whisper. The King's eyes widen and he stares at his wife with disbelief. The kids stare at their parents with confused expressions.

"What's the Flower of Rahadon?" asks Lea. The King and Queen look down at their oldest and smile at her with sad and sweet smiles. Lea gives them a small smile with sadness laced into the false happiness she was dishing out to them.

"The Flower of Rahadon, is flower of legend, my children. It is said that the flower reverses age to the user's desired wish. We could heal your mother with it, if it existed in our world." the King explains to his children. The kids eyes widen and their genuine smiles return to their faces.

"Den' wat' are we watin' for? Let's go find dis' flower fa' mom!" shouts Ella. The kids starts to walk out of the room, but are stopped by their father and two of the guards.

"You are not to leave this room, until we return with the flower, understood? Your mother needs the company. The kids smile and hug their fathers' legs tightly. The King chuckles and pries them off and walks out the door with the two guards at his sides.

"Yes! I knew it! A flower that perfect, couldn't be a fairy tale!" shouts Donatello as eh jumps up and down, his fist pumping in the air. Queen Tera chuckles and motions for them to gather around her bedside.

"Do not fear children, for I believe that you may get your new brother after all." she says with a smile. The kids hug her at all sides and sit tightly waiting for their father and husband to return safely.

Outside the castle walls...

Mother Kari walked up to her favored area and removed a false bottom rock to reveal her prize once more. She smiled and stroked the soft petals as she did every time she went to that spot.

_"Flower, gleam and glow. Let, your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. What once was-" _she almost completed the song but was interrupted, by the sound of a boat crashing into shore.

"No, they must not find my flower." she whispers and covers the flower back up with the false bottom rock. She stands, but doesn't notice that her cloak is caught under it and flees, letting the false bottom rock fall to it's side, and reveal her once secret flower.

"I found it!" shouts one of the guards. He rushes over to the flower and picks it up along with the roots and takes it back to the boats that are waiting for him on shore.

"Come, we must bring this back! My children, will NOT see their mother die in front of them, do you understand me?!" he shouts to his men as they head back to see and the castle that awaits them, beyond the fog.

Back in the castle walls...

The doctor in charge of the Queen mixes up a special concoction, with the flowers juices and gave it to the King to make the Queen drink it, to sure her of her sickness.

"Drink, my darling. You will be healed with this." says the King quietly in her ear. The Queen nods and opens her lips slightly to let the liquid slid down her throat.

"Is mommy gonna' be okay?" asks Donatello. The King kneels down in front of his son and lays his hand on the young boys shoulder,a s if to comfort him in some way.

"Yes, she will. and that is all you need to know, my son." says the King with a smile. Donatello nods and hugs his father tightly, not wanting to let go of him. The King smiles and pats his son on the back gently.

"Come we must let your mother rest children." says the King in a quiet voice, not wanting to wake his sleeping partner. The kids nod and make their way of their mother and father's room. The king stops as he reaches the door and turns around.

"Sleep well, my love. You will be alright when you wake, I promise." he says quietly and leaves the room. He leaves in time, so he doesn't witness his wife's stomach glow a dark yellow color and a small figure inside grow and unexpected featured.

* * *

This chapter was mostly focused on Tera and her sickness, then the kids like the first chapter. I'm so enjoying writing this story, it's so fun to do. :) Review, please! I beg of you, people! Just kidding. :)


End file.
